


I hurt myself by hurting you

by DumbNico



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Gen, Guilt, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Regret, Rejection, Song Lyrics, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbNico/pseuds/DumbNico
Summary: Hank starts to fall in love with Connor after the revolution. But Connor, on the other hand, became hostile and hateful towards humans. He ends up breaking Hank's heart, but regrets doing so and tries to apologise.





	I hurt myself by hurting you

**Author's Note:**

> Another song-based story. I hope you like it, since this contains a moody and rude Connor and a heartbroken Hank.

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh  
I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there  
Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this  
Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back  
Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, ohh  
If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time  
I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

The revolution was a success. Humans had no choice, but to listen to Markus or fly to Canada. Connor finally lost the connection with Cyberlife and became his own person. But his personality changed. Not only that he stopped thinking of Hank or following him around, but he started feeling nothing except hate towards humans. He started feeilg hate towards his human partner, Hank.  
Speaking of Hank. He found himself falling in love with Connor and even dreamed of him. Hank has doupted those feelings at first, but he decided. Connor is the one he needs. And he wants to be more than just friends with Connor.  
But things take a turn at the DPD.  
Hank spots his android partner and walk towards him with a bouquet of flowers and ready to ask him out on a date.  
"What'cha doin' with those flowers, lieutenant?" Ask Gavin, who just saw Hank walk in with flowes and found it a bit strange.  
"You can laugh at me as much as you want, Reed, but these are for Connor. I'm asking him out on a date." Hank responds.  
Gavin was shocked for a moment, but shook it off, before minding his own bussiness.  
Hank sits at his desk, but finds it a bit strange that Connor didn't greet him like he did most of the time, when he came to work.  
"Morning, Connor." Hank greets him.  
Connor doesn't respond. He just stares at the reports on his desk.  
"Are you okay, Connor?" Hank asks.  
Connor just grunts. He seemed a bit upset with Hank. He never got this grumpy. Connor was always cheerful and happy each time Hank was around.  
"Did you finally lost the connection with Cyberlife?" Hank asks again.  
Connor finally snaps, turning his head at Hank with anger.  
"I don't know! Did you finally stopped drinking or eating junk food? Or did you finally stopped thinking only about yourself?" Connor hissed. His words seemed like venom. That was something very unusual for Connor to say.  
Hank was shocked. He stood quiet the whole time they were at their desks.  
Finally, their shifts ends and Hank shrugs off Connor's strange behaviour, believing it to do something with his deviancy. He spots Connor once more and decided to finally ask him out on a date, not knowing what Connor is goind to do.  
"Hey, Con. Can I ask you something?" Hank asks a bit shy.  
"What? What is it so important, that you had to ask me now?" Connor hisses back.  
Hank stood quiet for a bit, much to Connor's sudden annoyance.  
"Will you...Will you go out on a date with me...?" Hank asks while pulling the bouquet of flowers he wanted to offer to Connor.  
Connor stares at the flowers and at Hank, before giving the response that destroyed Hank mentally.  
"Fuck No! I would NOT date a fucking human. Especially if they are as hard boilled and as careless as YOU, Lieutenant Anderson! Stop waisting my fucking time!" Connor snapped back. His tone of voice was angry, filled with hatred and rage.  
Hank was shocked and heartbroken to hear Connor say that.   
He watches Connor leave the station and kick a trashcan nearby. Connor then spits at a passing officer. The officer being no other than Chris Miller.   
"You better clean this when you leave, Humans!" Connor snarled at the two as he walked away.  
"Jesus. What got into him?" Chris asks.  
"I don't know...I really don't know..." Hank responds while getting tears fall from his eyes.  
"Are you...Are you crying, Lieutenant?" Chris asks worried.  
"No...Not at all..." Hank responds while walking past Chris and getting to his car.  
Chris watches Hank leave, a bit confused and worried at both Hank and Connor's sudden behaviour.

Connor finally arrives at the old abandoned Church, where Jericho is now located. Josh and Simon notice Connor storming in with anger.  
"Is Connor okay?" Simon asks worried.  
"I wish I knew..." Josh responds, worried as well. "He rarelly acts like this. Something must have happened."  
Connor sits on a bench and stares at the others with anger in his eyes, ready to snap at anyone who tries to piss him off.  
North and Markus aproach him slowly, clearly confused and worried as well.  
"Connor? Are you okay? What got you so angry?" Markus asks.  
Connor lifts his head ar him.  
"Hank asked me out on a date. And he's a fucking human. You may not know it, but I now HATE humans..." Connor snarls at Markus.  
"You hate humans?!" Markus asked, completely shocked.  
"When?! How?! Why?!" North asked baffled.  
"Humans are disgusting. They're violent, nasty, greedy, and not only that they only care about themselves, but they also used me...They used us...They'll never change..." Connor responded.  
All four members stared at each other baffled and horrified at Connor's sudden change in behaviour.  
They decided to leave him alone and go on with what were they doing. Connor starts to play with his coin, only to stop for a moment and stare at it. He then remembered Hank snatching his coin and starting to play with it back at The Stratford Tower.   
That memory caused Connor to remember all the good and bad times he had with Hank. From the day they met to the day they hugged, the next day after the speech Markus gave to every single android.  
Connor slowly forgot why was he so mad and so hostile towards Hank. He then remembered when Hank asked him out on a date and what he told Hank when he did so. He kept thinking of the words he hissed at Hank. Over and over again.  
Connor stared quiet at the coin, as tears fell from his eyes. A lot of guilt, regret and self hate gathered in his mind. He felt miserable for breaking Hank's heart.

"Hank....What have I done...?"

Hank finally arrived home. Sumo runs towards him to greet him, but Hank felt too tired and too heartbroken to greet his loyal St. Bernard back.  
"Not now, Sumo..." Hank murmured.  
Sumo watches Hank throw the flowers in the trashcan and sit the couch. Sumo climbs on the couch next to Hank, who was too sad and too mentaly destroyed to notice.   
The house was just as always. A house with garbage and the smell of alcohol everywhere.  
A knock is heard at the door, causing Sumo to bark.   
"Quiet, Sumo..." Hank murmured, before getting up from the couch and walking towards the door.  
As he opens the door, Connor is at the other side, crying and sobbing hysterically.  
"Connor? What are you doing here...?" Hank asked.  
"Hank! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for my behaviour and for those mean words back at work...I'm sorry for breaking your heart!" Connor apologised while sobbing.  
Hank was unphased.  
"Too late, Connor...what was said is going to be done..." Hank responded emotionless.  
"Hank....I..." Connor tried to explain.  
"Leave me alone....Let me think about it..." Hank murmured back, before closing the door.  
Connor stared at the door for a moment, before breaking down again into tears.

The next day Connor decided to visit Cole's grave. He didn't expect the dead boy to give answers or offer advice, but Connor wanted to connect somehow to Hank.  
"I rarely, if ever, spoke to you or any other deceased person, but...your father probably felt the same way we both feel now when you died, huh..." Connor murmured.   
The graveyard was quiet, no sight of humans or androids, except for Connor himself.  
"I'm a failure, Cole...I promised myself that I will be careful when I'll speak...And I also promised to myself that I will take care of your father...But I broke that promise...He'll never forgive me...Everyone, including your father, have the rights to be baffled and hate me..." Connor sobbed. "What should I do now, Cole...? What am I supposed to do now...?"  
Not known to Connor, Hank was visiting Cole's grave as well.  
"Connor..." Hank murmured, as he spotted Connor talking to his dead son.  
Connor lifts his head to look around again, only to spot Hank. They both looked at each other in silence, before Hank walked closer to Connor.  
"What are you doing here...?" Hank asked confused.  
"Nothing...I was just...I was talking to your son..." Connor responded.  
"Talking to my son...Why?" Hank asked again.  
"I was trying to connect to you somehow...I wanna apologise for being an asshole to you...You only wanted to ask me out on a date..." Connor responded while sobbing again.  
"...Come here..." Hank spoke as he pulled Connor in for a hug and allowed the android to cry on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Hank..." Connor spoke in Hank's shoulder. He pulls away from the hug to stare at Hank.  
"I wish I told you this, before my sudden behaviour, but...I love you, Hank...I love you so much..." Connor spoke while sobbing softly.  
"I love you too, Connor...I love you more than anything..." Hank responded back.  
Connor grabs Hank by the coat and started kissing him. The two kissed long enough to remember where they are now.  
"I know that we are at Cole's grave, but I really wanna go out on the date you wanted us to go!" Connor exclaimed before snuggling in Hank's coat.  
Hank giggled and kept Connor close to his chest, before they both walked towards Hank's car and drove off to their first date.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I started crying for no reason, like I do most of the time. So I'm putting my feelings in this story.


End file.
